The One You Come Home To
by OSUSprinks
Summary: CJ My first nonHP story. postPD2 Clarisse is waiting for Jospeh to come home. Written as a companion piece to Clarisse Renaldi's I Love The Thought Of Coming Home To You


_A/N: Written as a companion piece for Clarisse Renaldi's I Love The Thought of Coming Home To You. It's my first Clarisse and Joseph fic and also my first non-HP story. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! OSUSprinks_

**

* * *

**

The One You Come Home To

Clarisse looked out the window, taking in the winter wonderland that was her gardens. With a small smile, she reminded herself again that the gardens actually belonged to Mia now. Her hand moved to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, before beginning to lightly finger the pale pink pearls at her neck. The strand had been a present from Joseph for their one month anniversary.

Joseph.

Clarisse felt herself slouch slightly before she consciously made an effort to correct her posture. He had only been gone one week and already she missed him so much it hurt. She laughed softly at herself. Four months after their impromptu wedding and she _still _sounded like a love-sick teenager.

Four months. Such a short time and yet so much had changed. Four months ago, Mia had become Queen of Genovia and four months ago, Clarisse had become Mrs. Joseph Elizondo. She smiled as her hand moved from the pearls into the light, her wedding ring sparkling in the sunshine.

Mrs. Elizondo.

It was a title she treasured more than any other in the world. She had never known married life could be so…wonderful. She had been content, even happy at times, when married to Rupert and she still loved the former King. He had been her best friend and the father of her two darling boys. How could she not keep him in her heart? Yes, all and all, had there been no Joseph, she would have been content to remain Clarisse Renaldi for the rest of her days.

Yet, Joseph _had_ come into her life and nearly turned it upside down. She had always depended on his professionalism and even more so, his friendship. Though she had spent much time debating the topic with herself, Clarisse had yet to determine when dependency had turned into outright need and friendship into love. Though most believed otherwise, Clarisse knew their relationship had begun to change even before Rupert's death. Thinking back to the days and nights spent with Joseph at Rupert's death bed, she realized that Rupert must have known as well. The dying King's orders that she remember her duty to herself and that Joseph remain by her side, not two steps behind, took on a whole new meaning in that light.

Smiling again, Clarisse silently thanked her friend for his blessing.

With an air of determination, she turned from the window and sat at her desk. Mia had sent her notes from a trade negotiation with Japan and Clarisse was determined to read through them before Joseph's arrival. As she began to read the page before her, Clarisse found herself daydreaming about she and Joseph's recent trip to Japan and specifically the evenings spent there. It was no good. She would never be able to concentrate on anything but Joseph with his arrival so close.

Taking off her reading glasses, Clarisse called, "Charlotte?"

"Yes, your highness?" came the prompt response. Clarisse once again reminded herself that she was happy Charlotte had been elected to parliament and not sad that she would have to soon replace the friendly aide who had become like a daughter to her over the years. She only hoped she could find a replacement half as efficient.

"Charlotte, dear, do you happen to know whether Joseph's plane is on time?"

Charlotte had appeared at her office door and smiled brightly, mirth evident in her expression. "Right on time, your highness, just as it was five minutes ago, the last time you asked." The young woman cleared her throat, unsuccessfully attempting to cover a giggle. "He should be landing in thirty-five minutes and will arrive at the palace soon after."

Clarisse took one last look at the file in front of her, before coming to a decision. "Charlotte, would it be possible to meet-"

"Sam is ready with the limousine, your highness. You'll need to leave in five minutes."

Clarisse was stunned. "Am I really so obvious?"

Charlotte's only response was to bow her head slightly as a blush spread over her cheeks. Walking over to her, Clarisse touched the aide's arm lightly, causing Charlotte to look up.

"Thank you, my dear. I am very lucky to have someone near me who can read me so well."

"You are welcome, your majesty."

"Charlotte, I believe it is time you called me Clarisse."

Charlotte's pretty blush deepened a few shades as she nodded. "Thank you, _Clarisse_." Glancing at her watch, she continued, "Forgive me, but you should be leaving now for the airport."

* * *

Clarisse watched from the car as Genovia One landed. Clarisse had to restrain herself from jumping out of the car as she waited for someone to open the door. 

Barely nodding at the doorman's, "Your majesty," Clarisse half-walked, half-ran in a most un-Queenly manner across the tarmac, toward the plane. Suddenly the hatch opened and Joseph was coming down the stairs and folding her in his arms.

Clarisse melted into his arms, enjoying the feel and scent of her husband. She could not begin to explain how she loved him.

Joseph held her tight and whispered in her ear, "I love the thought of coming home to you."

She kissed him softly, overwhelmed by the realization that he had missed her as such as she had missed him. Tears of joy began to fall as she answered, "Oh Joseph, I love being the one you come home to."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading. I would appreciate any and all feed back:)_


End file.
